The Journey to Me and You
by dontbreathetoodeep
Summary: Santana met Brittany unexpectedly on a night out. Years later she tells the story of how they went from that to growing old together, "what I wasn't counting on was meeting the love of my life, the mother of my children and the woman I'd grow old with."
1. The Journey to Me and You

I didn't know that walking into that club would change my life forever. I'd always been the same, free-spirited, not all that bothered about anybody else; I didn't _need _anyone else but myself. Becoming very good at not letting people in made life easier, there was less to worry about, less to get stressed about. Looking out for number one, that's one thing my mother taught me. Thank god she did. Lots of people liked me, but only a few of them I'd call my friends. Not many stuck around that long as soon as things got tough, that's what real friends are supposed to do. Nobody had ever taken the time to even get to know me, not until that night, the night in the club.

Everything happens for a reason right? I never believed it until she came along. She was one of the dancers, but not the ones who'd let you touch them or make any inappropriate passes at her. Not that I ever would. Another thing my mother taught me, don't take advantage of people. That one I try my hardest to do. No, this girl was classy, only stared at you for a short time before moving on to someone else's gaze. Maybe she _wanted _to tease me.

I went out that night after I found out my first serious girlfriend, Lucy, had cheated on me with _her _first serious girlfriend. Needless to say, I was pissed and felt the need to go out and get as drunk as Puck would allow me. It definitely didn't help when I walked up to the bar to see her kissing said first girlfriend. While I tried my best to stay calm, Puck had to pull me back to stop me doing something I'd no doubt regret.

Then I saw her, the dancer who I later learned was Brittany. On stage with very little on, I caught her staring over to me, something I certainly didn't mind and I quirked my eyebrow at her. When she laughed slightly, I knew she'd seen it and as she turned to sashay down a pole, I walked over to get closer to the stage. Losing Puck on the way, I kept my eyes on the blonde. Her hair was flying all over the place but my main viewpoint remained, shamelessly, on her ass. Well, what did she expect from such tight fitting shorts?

The dancing seemed to finish after a good half hour of stepping into the club and I watched as the pretty blonde made her way off the stage through a small door. Feeling slightly disappointed, I turned to see Puck was laughing at me.

"You might want to wipe that pool of drool off the floor Lopez,"

"Shut it Puck," I shook my head, walking over to the bar again. A drink would settle this, then I could enjoy my night, maybe I'd meet another hottie. Maybe not.

"It's not like I blame you, she was hot,"

"Hmm," I mumbled, handing the over-tanned boy behind the bar the money I owed and turning back to face Puck. He'd been my best friend for as long as I could remember and no matter how much we argued we'd stayed the best friends. Nothing seemed to break us up.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around slowly, not really wanting to face Lucy or anyone else I may or may not have hooked up with in the past. As soon as I realised who it was, I smiled and laughed turning to see if Puck was still there. He wasn't. It was then that I saw him dancing with some small, Jewish looking girl. _Good _I thought, _more for me._

"I'm Brittany," she smiled. For the first time in my life, I felt something tug in my chest as her smile grew.

"Santana," I stuck my hand out, immediately regretting it. Who shakes someone's hand in the middle of a club? Not just 'someone's', one of the dancers. Regardless of how stupid I must have looked, she took it and laughed again before flicking her hair over her shoulder. I made her laugh, who knew I could do that?

"Do you fancy going somewhere a little quieter? It gets a little depressing staying where you work after you've finished, you know?" I nodded and grabbed her hand before leading the two of us out of the club. As always the club was bouncing, people I recognised yelled out my name and I tried my best to move as swiftly as possible out of the double doors. Realising I'd left Puck alone, I whipped out my phone and texted him telling him to meet me the next morning.

"Sorry about that," I said to the girl after putting my phone back into my small jacket pocket.

"It's fine, need to look out for your friends right?" my head tilted and I looked at her, she was more than just some dancer. She surprised me and I tried my hardest not to laugh at her.

"Yeah," I nodded and began to walk along the road, she followed and I looked over to her, catching her staring back to me I asked, "do you have any ideas about where we could go then?"

"My place?" I felt a blush creep onto my face. A blush? I never blushed, I laughed and looked back up to her, "Oh, not, like,"

"It's OK, if you want to," I quirked my eyebrow again and she stopped walking, "or not, whatever is fine,"

"I'm not into that," she shook her head and I kicked myself mentally again, no matter what I did, I always did the wrong thing, "so if that's all you want you might as well leave me now." I reached out and held her arm. I didn't know why I did it, I just felt like it was the right thing to do.

"No, no it's not," since when did I care what people thought about me? Never mind people I'd only just met. Someone who wasn't even going to get me laid. No way was this me, it creeped me out. But still I was stuck there, looking into the eyes of the blonde who'd persuaded me out of the club just as the night had begun. Blue, her eyes were blue.

"Cool, well come on then, I live just down here," she grabbed me by the hand and started to sway her hips like she'd done on stage. I felt her pulling me to dance with her, so I did. Twirling under her arm and being pulled closer I allowed her to guide me into shapes I'd never been before. Who knew you could literally dance your way home? I thought briefly about people staring at us but dismissed them almost instantly. Dancing to this girl was more than a job, more than a hobby, it was the way she lived her life. The way she showed people the way she was feeling. It was enthralling, it was confusing. She lead me down the street and soon all the cold seemed to disappear, I even began to wish I'd left my jacket at home.

As soon as we stopped dancing, I realised Brittany was pulling out the keys for her home. Walking into the apartment building, Brittany held onto my hand again and lead my up the stairs. No words were said but it wasn't in the way which made you think you'd be leaving in less than two hours after a round of meaningless sex, this felt comfortable.

"You coming in then?" I nodded simply and followed her into her simple but incredibly sweet apartment. Photos of dancers were on the walls, one particular one of a naked ballet dancer took my fancy right off, "Beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes," I looked back to Brittany, "yes she is." I could see a blush crawl onto her cheeks and my heart fluttered again, like it had done when she told me her name.

"Yes, a drink?" she offered, walking around into the kitchen area and pouring a glass of wine, presumably for herself.

"Please," I smiled and she lifted the bottle, asking me if that was OK. I nodded and took a seat in the living room waiting for her to join me.

"So Santana,"

"Brittany,"

"Cute," she commented, sipping on her wine, "so how old are you?" I'd never done this before, the life story thing. Not with someone I met randomly at some club. Yet I felt comfortable with Brittany.

"19," I told her, also taking a sip of the wine she'd given me. Sweet, like her, "how about you?"

"Same," she smiled, crossing her legs on the sofa after kicking her heels off, "you go to college?"

"I do, I'm studying Literature at Berkeley,"

"No way," she laughed, her eyes rolling slightly as she did, "I'm doing Dance and Performance Studies, at Berkeley,"

"That's crazy,"

"Yeah, maybe I've seen you around," she suggested to which I had to laugh.

"I think I would have remembered," I winked and again the blush rose in her pale cheeks, "yes, I'm sure I would have remembered." She stood up from the seat in front of me and joined where I was on the couch.

"I would have remembered you too, Santana," What I was feeling in the pit of my stomach and quickly in between my legs was not normal; we weren't even touching. How could a girl have this affect on me when she wasn't even _doing _anything? My breathing turned a little ragged but not enough, or so I thought, for Brittany to notice. Now she tells me she _did _notice, and that she was feeling the same way.

That night, nothing extraordinary happened. Not to other people's measurements but to me, and to Brittany, it was the start of everything. The real start of our lives and the start of our relationship. For all I knew, that night I was going out to try and somehow get over Lucy. Turns out, I did exactly that. However, what I wasn't counting on was meeting the love of my life, the mother of my children and the woman I'd grow old with.

This is the journey; the journey to me and you.


	2. That Smile

Waking in her bed made me doubt the activities of the previous night. A sleepover? That was new. The last sleepover I'd had was with Quinn when we were 16 and even _that _night held more action than this one had.

I rolled over fully expecting to see blonde hair on the pillow but was faced with complete nothingness. Still half asleep I looked around the room wondering if I really was in the girl's home or if it had all been just a dream. Finally my gaze reached the door and I saw her laughing at me.

"Do you make a habit of staring at people who you just met...while they're still in bed?"

"Don't be silly, I only do that if they're in _my _bed. Come on get up, my roommate's been asking about you,"

"Your _roommate? _I only just woke up," I grunted, rolling over and burying my head into her pillow grumpily.

"Oh so you're not a morning person, I'll add that to the long list of things I now know about you," turning my head to look up at her I watched her butt sashay out of her room. It reminded me of her dancing the previous night around the pole, suddenly I felt I was turned on again. Great, Santana, great.

Reluctantly, I pulled myself out of the bed and looked into the full length mirror she had standing at the bottom of her bed. For once, I didn't look too bad for a morning. Sure my hair could do with a brush pulling through it but even with Brittany's shorts and baggy dance t shirt, I actually looked pretty hot. Smiling at myself, I approached the door with caution.

What would the roommate think about me?

Hang on, since when did I care about what people thought about me. I was Santana freakin' Lopez, people feared me, loved me but never judged me. Even if they did, they'd never let me know. Thinking about that, I walked out of the room to see Brittany cooking something on the hob.

"Hey sleepy," she laughed at me and walked over, handing me a coffee as she went to sit next to her friend on the sofa. For a moment I thought she was going to kiss me, like you see couples do in the movies when one of them wakes up first, shaking my head of the thought, I turned to see her roomate fake checking me out, "Carly, meet Santana. Santana, meet Carly."

"Woah, she _is _hot," nodded Carly which made me laugh as I sat down on a chair next to where they were sitting, "hi Santana."

"Hey Carly," I greeted and allowed my eyes to travel back to Brittany. I saw her roll her eyes clearly at Carly's comment and I winked to her, causing yet another blush to form. Knowing Brittany had been talking about me made me nervous. Scratch that, everything she did made me nervous.

Sipping the coffee slightly, I felt my body tingle to life, I knew I hadn't drank much the previous night and yet my head felt like it'd been hit with a crow hammer. The liquid travelled down my throat as I sighed into the chair, coffee had always had a weird affect on me.

The fact that I hadn't slept with Brittany the previous night made me slightly confused about what had happened. Of course, I remembered everything but why didn't I just go home after our strange chat about life and everything else I had never discussed with _anyone_ before, let alone a dancer from some club I'd just met. I wondered why I accepted the offer of a sleepover. A flashback came quickly to me.

_"So, Santana where'd you grow up?"_

_ "Don't people usually wait until they go on a date before they delve into questions like this?"_

_ "Deflecting the question, it's because you don't like the answer isn't it?"_

_ "Thought you were majoring in Dance, not Psychology."_

_ "I know people."_

She knew people? What the fuck was that supposed to mean? I remember laughing at her just to get on with the conversation. I'd told her where I was from, what my family was like, all about Puck and Quinn. Different things, random things, things that didn't really mean all that much but was still a challenge for me to tell her.

The other girl, Carly, clearly had a crush on Brittany. That much was obvious. She didn't think I was hot, well maybe she did (who wouldn't), but really she only had eyes for Brittany. Secretly, that bothered me, I had some strange feelings about Brittany and I didn't want Carly to like her. Even though really she _had _known her first, it was probably me who shouldn't like Brittany. Like Brittany? I only thought she was hot. Maybe. It was so weird. Another thing that was obvious in their relationship was that Brittany _so _didn't feel the same way about Carly. _That _I liked. That I liked very much.

"So have you got any classes today?" Shit.

"Yes, but I've, uhm, missed the beginning of it," Great, now there would be something else I wouldn't understand. Never mind how I was feeling, Brittany's laugh brought me back to the fluttery feeling in my chest.

"Good," she winked at me, "fancy going out somewhere?"

"Sure," I answered shrugging, nonchalantly when really I thought I was going to scream. Was she was asking me out? Hm, maybe she _did _like me, "but maybe I should get changed first."

"Why? You look cute," Carly's eyes bore into my face while Brittany blatently flirted with me. Another thing I liked, making other people jealous.

"Well, thank you," I snickered, "but I really would prefer to slip into some of my own clothes."

"Sure," she laughed, "meet me at Bridges at 2pm?"

"Meet ya there, Britt," and that's where the nick-name started. I didn't even know why I said it and to be honest, at first I thought it was a little weird, giving someone you barely know a pet name. Nevertheless she replied.

"Can't wait, San."

Walking towards Brittany's bedroom, I felt the butterflies return to my stomach again. I had a date with Brittany, and I was fairly sure that Carly girl wasn't coming. She'd better not be coming.

I entered the room with a huge dopey smile on my face. This girl had turned me into a soppy idiot in just one night, I told her a few crammy stories about my life and suddenly a stupid nick-name made me turn to mush. Flipping my phone open, I was greeted to seven messages from Puck.

_'Hey Lopez, looks like the Puckasauraus is going to score tonite!' _

_ 'Can't believe u took that hot dancer home. Nice!'_

_ 'I feel like a dick, this girl is actually really nice. Good singing voice. She likes to sing when she does it, weird right?'_

_ 'Lopez I'm sleeping in her bed, I'm staying the nite with a girl. What do I do?'_

_ 'Come on S, is this lame? Is it stupid to actually sleep at someone's house with them after sleeping with them?'_

_ 'S will you just fucking help me?'_

_ 'Fuck u Lopez.'_

Well, I was most definitely in trouble. Maybe the girl would turn him into a gentleman. I laughed, nobody could turn Puck into anything more than a sex-craving idiot. But still, he slept over. That was almost as surprising as _me _sleeping over. He did get sex though...

Walking out of their apartment, my head was held slightly higher. There was no walk of shame for there was no shame, the girl was hot and bloody hell, I hadn't even slept with her. Regardless of that, I had a date with her, an opportunity to show everyone else that that girl was into me. Then the sex would come later. Maybe.

Although I'd never admit it to Puck, or anyone else for that matter, I wasn't even sure I cared about the lack of sex, she was nice. Really, really nice. Easy to talk to and didn't seem judge anyone but _"rapists, murderers and people who hurt animals."._

Besides, who needed sex when you could look at that face; her scrunchy face when she laughed, the way that she'd shake her head when I'd say something a little silly. She listened to me, never complaining. Everything was greeted completely with that smile.

Damn, that smile.


	3. First Date

The first date with Brittany was unlike anything else I have experienced in my life. It was crazy, romantic, fun and completely ridiculous all at the same time. Never did I ever think, wow I only met this girl last night because honestly, it felt like I'd known Britt my whole life. The things she did made me think she knew me inside out and remembering the night before, I realised that she pretty much did. Sure, she'd only _known _me a day but I'd told her more about myself than I'd ever told anybody before. Puck only knew a little more and that was because he'd lived through everything with me. Even Quinn didn't know as much as Brittany did.

As planned, I made my way towards Bridges for 2 o' clock and, as expected, there was a flash of blonde hair and a smile. _The smile. _My heart leapt and a smile sprung onto my face. I saw she was talking to a couple of boys around our age. As I approached her, I saw her gesture towards me and faintly heard, "This is Santana."

The boys were cute, but my gay-dar told me all I needed to know.

Brittany introduced us. The boys, Tim and Patrick smiled at us. A brief, "You two would make a cute couple." passed their lips and Brittany and I laughed it off. Truth was, we would and I'd be dead before I turned her down. Grabbing me first by the waist and then by the hand, she said goodbye to her friends and whisked me down the street. Birds flew in front of us and I jumped slightly to which she laughed, I immediately remembered discussing my fear of the creatures the previous night. Dancing us around and singing in such a lovely voice, I once again forgot about the people passing us by.

Suddenly we stopped, she let go of my hand and ran into a little coffee shop. Unsure of whether she actually wanted me to follow, I did anyway and saw her laughing with the girl behind the counter who handed her two iced coffees. She said goodbye to the girl and turned to face me again, laughing at my appearance in the shop. Handing me my coffee, she turned it so I could see some writing in permanent marker, 'You're beautiful.'

"No, _you're _beautiful." I smiled as she blushed and grabbed my hand again after waving goodbye to the waitress who winked back; clearly they knew each other.

We walked towards the park as we talked about everything, books, school, friends, films. Who knew there was more than what I'd already told her the previous night? One thing that surprised me about her was that she was never bored, or she never _seemed _to be bored.

Then, as if from nowhere, it turned dark. I looked to my watch and realised the time; we'd been out for more than five hours. Half seven; what had we done that had taken almost six hours and still weren't bored? Surely that was impossible. I then realised that I hadn't checked my watch since I'd seen her with those two boys. Impossible.

"So, are you hungry?" she smiled, as though reading my mind.

"Kind of," I smiled back at her, "come on, I have the perfect place. And I'm paying."

"What a gentleman." she teased, allowing me to take the lead for the first time in the afternoon. We walked again, whilst talking, towards the little Italian resterant Puck and I regularly went to before a night off. It was funny because no matter how many time we told them that I was gay, they always thought Puck and I were together. I thought that maybe that time, with a beautiful girl accompanying me, they'd finally believe it. Another reason it was brilliant, was that there was rarely anyone else in there. It was a very personal and kind of intimate little place. Perhaps that was why they thought Puck and I were together...

Walking into the resteraunt, the regular guy's head snapped up.

"Santani, Santani!" Emi bounded over to us and kissed me twice on the cheek before doing the same to Brittany, "Ah who is this pretty lady? Where's Puck?" I laughed and introduced Brittany before he sat us down at a table upstairs, even more private than the area by the entrance.

"He always thinks Puck and I are together, it's really funny. I mean, we're both single but we are in no way together, it's just funny."

"The fact that you like girls kind of gives that away." she winked at me and I was taken back.

"How do you know I like girls?"

"Are you serious?"

"Am I that obvious?" I laughed, burrowing my face into my hands as I giggled.

"Aren't I?" she winked again and another blush rose into my face. I didn't even know I_ could _blush until I met her. She made me learn a lot of things about myself.

"Well, yes." I kept giggling and she joined in.

"Oh thank god."

"So you do _only _like girls right?"

"Correct."

"I thought so." I poured myself a glass of the wine I'd ordered and then poured one for her. Afterwards, I lay my hand casually on the table and she took it immediately.

"I like you Santana, isn't that odd? That I met you a day ago and I already like you?" she played with my fingers and I felt shocks rise through my body. I kept my eyes on my hand as I answered.

"Yes. But I'm odd too." I made eye contact with her to see her smile at me. She raised my hand and kissed each one of my knuckles before brusing the tip of her nose over my hand. She became as aware as I was at the hairs on my arm which stood up. They made her laugh as she kissed the goose-pimpled skin lightly.

Interupting the moment, no matter how much he clearly didn't want to, Emi came over with the two bowls of pasta. He winked at me before he left, obviously he had been convinced Puck and I were not an item.

"This tastes really, really good." she moaned as she ate and I couldn't help but laugh. How had she gone from this, intensely sexy and sultry woman to suddenly the most goofy and adorable girl I'd ever met? She looked at me, and began to laugh too. "I don't appreciate you laughing at me, San."

"OK Britt, I'll keep that in mind next time you moan due to food." she scrunched her face at me as she ate some more. Another little groan escaped her lips and we cracked up again, at one point I thought she was going to choke due to the intake of food and breath at the same time. Thankfully though, Brittany did not die on our first date.

If she had, I never would have experienced most of the things in my life that I value most.

We finished our food, said goodbye to Emi and his son Loui and walked out of the resteraunt hand in hand, exactly as we'd walked in. Since it was around half nine, the streets were pretty dark. Luckily though, my apartment was just down the road; that was the main reason Puck and I frequented the reseraunt so much.

I prayed as I walked into the apartment that Puck was out, or asleep.

He wasn't.

"Santana fucking Lopez if that is you I swear to god I'm gonna- oh hello." his face stretched into a smile at the sight of Brittany.

"Hey Puck," I laughed, "This is Brittany. Brittany, Puck. I saw your messages. How did the sleepover go?"

"Fine, what about yours?"

"OK, OK fair enough." I winked at him and sat down on the couch, inviting Brittany to sit down next to me. She smiled at Puck and he sat down in the couch opposite us.

"You don't mind me sticking around do you?" he attempted to annoy us and, to his own annoyance, we just laughed.

"Not at all," said Brittany flatly. She reached over and held my hand. Puck's face was priceless. This sensitive, hand-holding, bringing-girls-back-to-the-apartment-not-just-for-sex Santana was not one he was used to any more than I was. It's safe to say he was shocked.

"Well Puck it's been nice talking to you but I think we're going to go to my room, yeah?" I asked Brittany and she nodded, stood up with me and walked away from the couch. "Goodnight Puckzilla."

"Night Lopez, Brittany." we shouted another good night to him as we entered my room. I was so glad in that moment for my ridiculous OCD about the tidyness of my bedroom. Romeo wouldn't have had as much luck with Juliet if his room had been as messy as a pre-teenager's.

We quickly, without talking, stripped down into our underwear and climbed into my bed. I rolled her over and draped my arm around her shoulders, something we hadn't done the previous night but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she cuddled into me and held the hand which was lying in front of her. Soon enough she was doing what she'd done in the resteraunt earlier, kissing each knuckle and kissing my arm, stopping every now and then to suck a little. I leaned over and kissed her bare shoulder. Feeling her shudder under me, I realised she was going to turn around.

Surely enough, within seconds we were nose to nose and smiling dopily at one another. I'd done a lot of things with other girls before but never had anyone made me feel like she did. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach, it's a feeling I still get now. Like I want to jump on her and make love to her right there and then but at the same time, I want to just kiss every part of her and hug her until we fall asleep in one another's arms.

I noticed her tilting her head and instantaneously I did the same. As our lips connected, I felt the feeling. The fireworks. The sign that the person with you is the one. The only one. I cupped her cheek in my hand and felt her hand run up and down my side before landing on my hip and pulling me close. Feeling our hips clash together, I pulled her to lie on top of me which she did willingly. Soon she kissed my forehead, nose, mouth again and then along my jawline. The feeling between my legs wasn't going anywhere and yet it didn't bother me, the way she fit with me, on top of me. It felt so comfortable, so right, so relaxing.

As the kisses grew lighter and seemingly more romantic, she rolled back onto the bed and turned me over so she could hold me. I moved closer to her and rubbed my face on her arm. A felt her face nuzzle into my neck and I smiled.

"San?"

"Yes Britt?"

"I think I'm falling for you. Is that weird?"

"Maybe. But I think I'm falling for you too."

"So we're weird, who cares?"

"Exactly. Goodnight Brittany."

"Goodnight Santana."


	4. Walk in the Sand

I woke pretty early on the month anniversary of us meeting in the club. I felt the blonde hair tickling my nose slightly as I fought back a sneeze. A warm feeling gushed over me as I looked at the angel sleeping in my arms. I sat up slightly and looked at her pale face; she was as beautiful as a hand crafted doll. I noticed her eyelids flutter slightly as she stayed in the comfortable slumber, then her nose scrunched slightly before her precious face relaxed again. Suddenly I realised the changes in my behaviour in the past month; she was the first girl I'd ever had sleep over in that apartment before. Always, _always, _the girls had been gone by sunlight and yet with Brittany there she was, peaceful, sleeping and in no position to move. It was a routine I was glad to have gotten in to. I didn't even want her to leave, she could stay there forever if she wanted to. She says now that she did want to. She also says that she wasn't asleep; she just enjoyed me looking at her "like a goof".

Puck was making noises in the living room, I could tell he was trying to figure out if Brittany was still here; normally I would go out and tell him to shut the fuck up but not this time. This time I was delightfully preoccupied.

After about a half hour of her "sleeping", she began to stir and her eyes opened. Like a small puppy, she looked up to me and smiled.

"Good morning San." she yawned and stretched her arms out before sitting up so she was eye level with me.

"Morning beautiful." the common blush rose onto her cheeks as she laughed at me. I didn't know why I'd said it, but I knew I liked the affect it'd had on her.

"You're still not used to this are you?" she'd read my mind.

"No, I'm not," I laughed slightly, "are you?"

"Not really, but I'm enjoying myself with you, Santana. Are you?"

"Mmm." I murmered before cupping her cheek in my hand and kissing her gently. She moved with me, allowing further access to her mouth before we finally pulled away and smiled at one another, "Yes, yes I'm enjoying myself with you too."

We spoke as we dressed, Brittany pulling on some of my jeans and t-shirt. It was ridiculous how attractive I found her in my clothes, what even was this girl?

Puck was banging on the wall when we walked into the living room; clearly he was still trying to get my attention. As he was stood on the couch, he jumped off once he'd seen us walk in. He winked at me, and then smiled at Brittany.

"Are you going to be a regular visitor then? Because if so, I'll have to stop banging on the wall." he tapped Brittany on the shoulder before walking to the kitchen and turning on the kettle, "coffee?" We nodded. "You'll never guess what I'm doing today Lopez."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You know the girl I," he wiggled his eyebrows at the pair of us causing a giggle to come from Brittany; she wasn't used to him yet, "the other night?"

"Yes, the little brunette."

"Taking her out for dinner." he poured the coffees and looked at us, clearly impressed with himself. I couldn't help but look at him a while, was that the same Puck? My best friend Puck? Getting in touch with someone after he slept with her?

"Puckasaurus?"

"Lopez."

"Just making sure it's still you in there." I knocked on his head and in retaliation, he flicked some milk in my face. Mature. We drank our coffees and chatted with Puck for a while before we headed out for some breakfast.

"So do you have somewhere planned?" she asked, pulling her bag over her shoulder and interlacing her fingers with mine. As usual, my arm tingled as she swung our arms around.

"Not really. I have no classes today though, do you?"

"No classes until next week." she smiled. Fantastic, I thought, more time with her.

"Me neither!" we laughed as we walked into the cafe at the end of the road; a place, again where Puck and I went to a lot. These though, knew Puck and I weren't together; the girl had slept with Puck and almost with me. That had been an awkward time in our little apartment of love.

"Santana." said Lucy, her head raising from behind the counter, she was small and timid. How Puck had managed to get her into bed was beyond me.

"Lucy." I smiled, and kept a hold of Brittany's hand, proud in a way to show her off. Show her off? I wasn't sure that was right. But for people to see she was with me, that was a brilliant contemplation in my mind. We ordered our food; bagels and coffee. I was fast learning how compatiable we really were; my coffee adiction was shared by her and that made me very happy. An actual person to go and grab coffee with, and not just the sorry excuse of a man, Puck. I immediately felt bad for thinking that; Puck was, and always would be, my best friend.

Brittany told me more about her life, about school and about her experiences in high school. She'd just come out to her parents the previous summer, before she moved out here from Ohio to Berkely. They'd been fine with it, her father more than her mother but due to them still being together, the relationship with them had not been scared though she feared the previous strong mother-daughter bond would be broken if her father left her mother. That was something she thought incredibly possible.

Dancing had always been the thing she used to express herself. She hadn't done the best in school but dance had always been there for her. Her parents always encouraged her gift and payed for all the trips back and forth to Berkely for auditions; California had always been her dream. Much like it had been mine. She explained to me what I'd expected exactly a month earlier; dancing was more than a job to her. It was a way of life. It was what made her think, love and act the way she did.

It was what made her her.

As she asked me about my parents, I immediately dived into my stories about my parents, my family was the closest one I'd ever come across. The only person who hadn't accepted me was my Abuela, but my parents were sure they'd come around. My brother, Daniel, knew I was gay before I was and apparently so did my parents. I had many stories about my family and our strange ways and unlike anyone else I knew with a doctor in their family, my Dad was always around for me. He encouraged me to do whatever I dreamed I could do. People had always told him when he was younger that he'd never be a doctor, that a Hispanic man could never make it that big. He proved everyone wrong and that was not something he took for granted, he wanted Dan and I to do the same. "_Lopezes never give in. Lopezes never forget. You will get what you always dreamed, Sanny, nobody can pull you down or stop you from living your dreams." _

When Brittany finally met my parents, she understood why I talked about them a lot and much like that, they understood why I talked about _her _so much.

We finished our breakfast and in time our conversations and decided to take a walk on the beach.

That was the first time I told her about my love of the ocean, and inspired the way she'd eventually propose to me; the first time I'd ever walked along the beach, shoes off, hand in hand with a beautiful woman; the first time I'd ever told someone I loved them and henceforth the first time someone told me they loved me back; the first time I'd asked someone to be my girlfriend and the first time someone had kissed me on the beach with the response as "yes".

That, right then, was the moment I knew I'd grow old with her. I told her that, that I wanted to be with her. She smiled, wrapped her arms around me waist and held me close before whispering delicately into my sensitive ear, "Unless I'm shown a reason why, I'll be with you 'til the day I die."


	5. The Little Mermaid

I'll always remember the first show I saw Brittany in, The Little Mermaid. She played a blonde Ariel, something the director decided would be fun to try. Regardless of the colour of her hair, the way she performed made it so it didn't matter whether Ariel was supposed to be red-head or not; she owned that stage with such a flawless manner, you couldn't argue she wasn't the best choice for the role.

We'd been together five months and that morning was the first, but not the last, time Puck had ever caught us 'in the act'. Brittany was mortified. I was nothing short of amused. Puck was just turned on, well and simply. Well, until I threw a cushion at him and told him to "Get the fuck out of my room, perv!" Bless him, he'd been trying to catch us ever since the first night but one thing I loved about Brittany was that she was perceptive; she usually picked up on when he was going to walk in and never once did she make a mistake. Guess she was a little too preoccupied this time...

Anyway, about the show. It was the first time I'd heard her sing, _really _sing and her dancing was beyond belief. From the moment she first came onto the stage, my eyes never left her. Once or twice she'd steal a glance at me and I'd nod to her, beaming like the proud girlfriend I was. Puck came along too, he and Britt had formed a pretty good friendship which I liked; I didn't know what I'd do if he didn't approve.

I still hadn't met his friend; Rachel her name was. They'd been meeting up since the night in the club six months previous and still he refused to let me meet her. That was until he spotted her centre stage.

"Shit, I didn't know she'd have such a big part," he muttered into my ear during Kiss the Girl.

"She's Ariel Puck, haven't you ever seen The Little Mermaid?"

"Not _her,_" he spat, "it's Rachel."

"Who? The crab?" my head snapped up to the stage to see the little crab singing to the Prince I knew I was going to hate by the end of the play; why did she have to kiss him so much anyway?

"Yes the crab," he looked to me and I couldn't help but giggle slightly. Why was he so upset about it? Now I'd be able to meet her.

Oh. That was it exactly.

"You don't want me to meet her do you?" I whispered, hoping not to disturb anyone around us. I hated it when people talked in the movie theatre, never mind the _actual _theatre.

"No! I mean, yes of course I want you to meet my girlfriend but I'm scared."

"Your _girlfriend?_" my jaw dropped, I wasn't sure Puck had _ever _had a proper girlfriend, "You choose now to tell me that little crab is your girlfriend? And why are you scared you big goof?" I lightly punched his arm before looking back up to the stage. Everyone was clapping, surely it wasn't over yet.

Oh, the song. The song was over.

Puck wooped and blew whistles. I noticed Rachel had acknowleged it and was shaking her head at him. The people around us really were beginning to hate us. I felt Puck move closer to me, which suggested he was going to speak again.

"She's gorgeous isn't she?"

When the show finished, Puck and I cheered, clapped and wooped louder than anyone else in the theatre, something that Rachel and Brittany seemed to find incredibly amusing. After they left the stage, we looked to each other kind of unsure what we were supposed to do. Deciding it'd be sensible to walk out the main doors, we stood around. I flipped my phone out and sent a quick text to Britt, I realised we'd actually made no plans for after the show. _That was a bit stupid_, I thought.

Suddenly, I felt someone dig their fingers into my hips. I turned around, fully aware of who it was and was attacked instantly with a kiss. When people around us realised who she was, that she was the lead, they began to cheer and applaud her acting. Or perhaps they were applauding the kiss. I wasn't really all that sure. Apparently neither was she so just carried on kissing me anyway.

Once we pulled apart, she held my hand and turned to face the rest of the room. It was a field of many polar different people; people as different from each other as humanly possible. Older men in tuxedos; women in mini skirts; teenagers in skinny jeans and high tops; middle-aged women in formal dresses. It blew my mind how the performance of _my_ girl could impress people so many different people.

She smiled a smile, a smile that made me weak at the knees, but I noticed it wasn't _my _smile. It wasn't the smile she flashed at me, this was a different smile. A smile of gratitude, but not of love. It was a strange feeling and sort of showed off her love for me. It made me feel special.

Nonetheless, the people still clapped and soon people began to approach us, congratulate her on her performance. Some of them even spoke to me, asked who I was and what I did. People cared about me just for being with her. People cared about _Puck _because he was with us. It was absolutely surreal.

Once she'd made sure to speak to every person wanting to talk to her, she lead me behind the stage.

And that was the first time I met Rachel. A girl I know call my best friend.

When Puck walked through the doors of the hall, the small brunette ran up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up swiftly enough so her legs were snaked around his waist. I swear, if Brittany hadn't had her arm around_ my _waist, I would have fallen over due to the pure shock.

"This is Santana, my girlfriend." I soon snapped back to reality and shook the hand of the man I recognised as the Prince. A quick conversation with Nate made me feel a lot better about the fact that he'd been spending night after night kissing my girlfriend on stage; he was just as gay as I was. When Brittany decided we'd move on to talk to someone else, he gave the both of us a hug and two kisses on the cheek. I really, really loved gay men.

The next person we met was the director of the play, also a student at Berkely majoring in Script Writing. "You should be very proud of this girl here, Santana, she's a real star."

"Oh, I am. So proud." she laughed, squeezed my side and placed a light kiss on my cheek. The way she was introducing me to the people she spent all her time with gave me confidence in her, in us. It made me feel comfortable and accepted. It just made me love her even more than I did, if that was even possible.

"Rachel!" I suddenly heard Brittany shout. Surely enough, around turned the girl gripping onto Puck's arm for dear life.

"Hey Brittany," she laughed, said goodbye to the man they were talking to and the new (perhaps) couple came towards us. I suddenly realised Brittany probably had no idea why she was standing so close to Puck.

"What are you doing with him?" she laughed, looking from her best friend to mine.

"This is my boyfriend, Noah." I felt Brittany wobble a little. Either the alcohol was beginning to take its affect, or she was just as shocked as I was.

"Noah?" she laughed.

"Yes, yes Noah is my real name, no need to mock me."

"You know each other?" Rachel looked confused, her eyes wandering over the three of us. Clearly she'd figured we knew more than we were letting on, more than she did.

"Hi I'm Santana, _his_ best friend, and _her _girlfriend." Rachel's eyes widened and quickly she nodded, she was quick despite how intoxicated she was. It made me laugh a little.

"Lovely to finally meet you Santana. I've heard a lot about you from both B and Noah, of course only now I know they were talking about the same person," she laughed and stumbled into Puck's side once more. The alcohol was definitely having its affect on her petite frame, "Noah do you want to go home?"

"Well," he pondered, I could almost see the cogs turning in his head, "now Santana's met you, how about we go to mine?" Rachel nodded and allowed Puck to lead her out of the room and on to leaving the building.

_ Better not get home until a few hours, don't want to catch them like he caught us_, I remember thinking.

"There's something I haven't told you Sanny." Brittany whispered into my ear. I felt my heart sink. Even though I knew whatever she had to say wouldn't be bad, I still felt dread in my core. "My parents are here."

I had reason to feel sick.

Her parents?

"Do you want me to meet them?" I looked into her eyes with a worried expression. I wasn't sure what to think.

"Do you want to?" I thought about it. Did I want to meet her parents? I didn't have to think long, of course I did. I wanted to meet her parents more than anything; if the parents approve you have little more to prove really do you? The problem was, I didn't have time to prepare, time to think, time to question Brittany on everything about her parents. What to say, what to avoid. How to joke. Immediately the social butterfly in me was squashed.

"Yes." was all I said. _Now or never, _I thought and the look in her eyes told me she was happy to hear that answer from me. She kissed me again, longer this time than before. It took me a while to realise it was as a thank you for agreeing to meet her parents and not as a 'get into bed with me'.

"I love you." she said simply before turning to face two forty-something people sitting at the far end of the room talking to the Prince man I'd met before, Nate. "Now meet Mom and Dad."


	6. Toasts

Max and Lilian Pierce remain to this day two of the nicest people I have ever met in my entire life. Even from the first smile, the first tiny conversation we had, they've been nothing but a pleasure to be associated with. Also, the way they clearly viewed Brittany was beyond adorable; they thought the world of their daughter. And why shouldn't they?

"Ah Santana, we were told you'd be here." grinned Max, taking my hand and shaking it before sharing a glance with his wife who looked unbelievably like Brittany it even creeped me out a little bit.

"Yes it's lovely to finally meet you, Santana." after shaking the both of their hands, Brittany took mine into hers again, something her parents smiled at and looked between the two of us. Could they see it? The love I had for their daughter? Naturally I felt scared, I didn't want her parents to hate me and also I wanted to like _them. _

Luckily I did, and they seemed to like me too.

According to Brittany, they did like me even from then, apparently they rang her that night while I was asleep and she had to climb out of bed to talk to them. I don't quite like the idea of her leaving me alone in bed. Nevertheless I didn't notice then so never mind.

The next time I met Britt's parents was on her twentieth birthday, when we'd been together seven months. I'd organised something small but still Brittany seemed to enjoy it. I stole her phone for a day while she was at school, it was funny that she'd never realised, and texted every person I'd heard her talk about (in a positive way) inviting them to a surprise party at Puck and I's aparment. I made sure to tell them that it was me texting and that Brittany had no clue it was happening. It's safe to say that the week between the text sending and her birthay that I was afraid she'd find out, I even found myself almost slipping up a couple of times. If I couldn't keep a secret then how could I expect someone else to? Someone I didn't even know?

Anyway, no matter how much I worried, nobody let it slip and the party went down a dream. I'd taken her out for lunch and forced Puck to stay in to let all the people in for two o'clock and I was due to bring her back for three. Due to Puck having Rachel to keep him company, he agreed and when we walked in at ten past three, Brittany was greeted with the faces of about forty people she knew and cared about her. I was surprised so many people had turned up until I remembered who the party was for. Brittany really was an amazing person so naturally she'd have a lot of friends.

I noticed Max and Lilian talking a lot to Puck and Rachel, something I found particularly unnerving. What the hell was Puck saying? Was it about me?

"Hey guys," I politely interupted while Brittany was making her way around the room, making sure to say hi and thank everyone who turned up, "is everyone having a good time?"

"Oh yes, Noah here is just telling us some stories about you," I shot him a look, I knew he'd be up to something, "he says you got some _very _impressive exam results, Santana. I had no idea you performed too."

"Oh well thank you. And I don't, not really. We were involved with our high school Glee club and we went pretty far with that. Winning Nationals Senior year was pretty amazing right Puck?"

"Oh yes, but I had you, Quinn and Mercedes to thank for that."

"We did Glee too," imputted Rachel, "we won Nationals in Junior year." she smiled, she wasn't bragging, or at least I didn't think she was. She was nice, Rachel, I got on with her well enough and she was very close to Brittany.

"Ah the year we came twewlth," I laughed along with Puck as he tried to flatten a part of his mohawk which had been playing up for about a week. I could tell it was bugging him again as the expression turned from humour to slight anger for a second. He really was ridiculous but I loved how even when I wasn't there, he was still trying to help me with Max and Lilian.

Rachel and Puck were soon called over by some of Rachel and Britt's theatre friends and I was left talking to Max and Lilian. Either Max was a very liberal or he had too many glasses of wine, but he brought up the idea of Britt and I getting married and having children. He told me that we had his blessing to do it whenever, "I know there is the problem of you being in school right now but my Britt-Bratt has never been happier so why not? You know Lilian? Why not?"

Lilian just stood and laughed at him but the look in her eye told me that she agreed with him, in a very loose way. Later she came up to me alone.

"You know what Max said to you before?"

"Yes." I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"It's true you know, about Brittany. She had never been happier than in these past seven months, and never has she told us so much about a girlfriend before. I really think she loves you, Santana."

"I really love her too," I looked over to her dancing around with Rachel and my heart swelled, it reminded me of the first time I saw her, dancing on that stage, "I've never been happier than I am with her."

"I'm glad to hear that," she smiled to me, raised her glass, and with it her voice, "I'd like to propose a toast," everyone in the room turned their focus to Lilian, Brittany and I included, "to my daughter Brittany and her lovely girlfriend Santana." Brittany walked over to me, clinked our glasses together and gave me a long kiss before we both took sips of our wine. Everyone in the room did the toast and smiled to us. Never had I ever felt as included and accepted in anything as I was in that moment.

Eventually the party was concluded and everyone went home, apart from Max and Lilian who had flown out from Lima that day and were due to return in three days. As it was the summer and school was over, we had organised with my parents to fly back with Max and Lilian to Ohio and stay with them for three weeks before flying to Rome for a two week getaway just the two of us. Puck would be joining us back to Ohio with Rachel but they decided to stay there until it was time for school again. I still hadn't wrapped my head around the fact that all four of us had lived in Lima until Uni and yet hadn't met each other until then. It was weird but completely convinient.

The next three days could not have gone smoother or slower. It wouldn't have surprised me if I spoke to my parents more in those three days then I had the past year due to the sheer excitement of being able to see them. I'd missed them so much and judging on the amount of phone calls my mother made, they'd missed me back. They also were so excited to meet Brittany, "the girl I spent most of my time talking about" according to my Dad, something Brittany found very amusing.

Just as things couldn't get any better, Brittany and I had our first fight. Not only was it our first ever fight, it was in front of Lilian and Max.

"San you can't just take _all _your clothes back to Ohio with you."

"I brought _all _my clothes here didn't I?"

"Have you got dementia or something? Don't you remember how many _more _clothes you've bought since arriving here?"

"Well I'm sorry I like to have a lot of choice. If I don't take _all _my clothes then I won't be able to choose what to take to Rome."

"Well come on we'll decide now, we can work it out."

"Brittany just get out, I can't deal with you right now."

"What?"

"Well it's OK for you to take all your bloody dance outfits which equates to half of my wardrobe and you won't even be dancing!"

"I need those San."

"No you don't. Now just, get out." Brittany stormed out of my room in tears and immediately I felt bad, guilty, awful. Out there were her parents, the people who were concerned for her happiness.

Suddenly I heard, "That was our first fight." in a small voice in the living room. Instead of doing the sensible thing, following her and apologising, I collapsed into a heap on my bed, too upset to move. It hadn't even been a particularly serious fight, it was just some clothes and besides she was right, I didn't have to take _all _my clothes. Silently I repacked my suitcase with only half of my clothes, making sure to leave enough room for Brittany's costumes. I fell asleep with her t shirt on, the one I'd slept in the first night.

I woke due to someone snuggling into my neck.

"Baby?" I heard. Smiling, I turned around to see her lying next to me. It had to be in the middle of the night, there was no way it was morning yet.

"I'm so, so sorry. I repacked, there's room for your-"

"Stop San, you were right. I don't need to take all my costumes. Just a few for," she winked "well, you know." I blushed slightly and giggled along with her.

"If you want to take more then that's fine. I've organised my bags so I've got enough clothes for Ohio and Rome, there's plenty of room now."

"No, it's OK. We'll both make more room for other things." she winked again, now I was intrigued.

"I bet your parents hate me now." I said grumpily, only to be greeted with a laugh and a kiss on the nose.

"You think they've never fought over something stupid? At least it wasn't serious." she kissed me again on the lips and rolled me over so she could spoon with me. Feeling more kisses on my neck and shoulder, I felt content. Comfortable. Once more I slept in her arms feeling happier than I'd ever felt humanly possible.


	7. Showers

The plane ride to Lima was eventful. Mainly because of Rachel's annoying (though to Puck, endearing) freak outs every five minutes. How someone could think they've lost their phone tons of times when sitting in the same seat the whole time is beyond me. Even kids who had been formerly running riot were shouting at her to "shut up lady!". In less than an hour, Brittany was asleep on my shoulder and was whispering every now and then. I was sure at one point I'd heard her say, "San the plane's going to explode."

Thankfully it didn't and we landed in Ohio six hours later; me with tired eyes and Brittany willing to jump around everywhere shouting "I'm home! I'm home!" It took us less than thirty seconds to spot my parents once we passed through to the terminal. A sign reading "WELCOME HOME SANTANA, PUCK, BRITTANY AND RACHEL" was quickly thrown to the ground as my parents ran to collect me in a huge hug.

"You're not going back, you're not going back, you're not going back," my Dad repeated, lifting me up in the air. I heard Brittany laugh as she watched the display, collecting my bags as I dropped them. Unexpectedly, I began to cry into my Dad's shoulder as he put me back down on the floor. I looked to my Mom whose eyes were red from crying so much and then wrapped my arms around her, hugging her close.

"I've missed you so much mi´jo" _Baby. _I nodded into her shoulder and pulled away from her, wiping my eyes and grinning as wide as a Cheshire cat. I turned to see Brittany also with tears in her eyes and a smile playing delicately on her lips. She wrapped her arm around my waist and I turned to face my parents.

"Mom, Dad this is Brittany," they smiled and repeated almost the same actions with her as they had done with me, which made me happy and excited at the same time. What made it even better was that Brittany seemed to enjoy it. Even when my Dad lifted her into the air making her drop her bags for me to collect.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," she said after standing back next to me and I handed her bags back to her.

"Talk in the car, yes?" Puck interjected, as rude as he always was, "Because I'm so hungry I could eat three horses and a sheep." My parents laughed at him and Dad gave him a one armed hug as we walked back to our and my brother Daniel's car. I wondered how they managed to get him out of bed to pick us up but didn't say that out loud, just in case he hit me or something.

Me, Mom and Brittany all walked together, Mom commented about how "Santana was right, you really are beautiful," and "you two look so happy together." To that, Brittany kissed me on the cheek and gazed into my eyes.

"We are very happy together."

"Yes, very." I agreed and smiled at her and then to my Mom who immediately winked at me before opening the car. Puck decided he, Rachel and Britt's parents would ride with Daniel and Britt and I would go back with my parents which worked well because I wasn't sure I could deal with sarcastic comments from Puck _or _Dan. Never mind both of them together.

Regular car talk inhabited the journey home as Brittany held onto my hand for dear life. Her hands were sweating slightly which told me she was nervous. _Adorable, _I thought as I nattered along with the rest of them. Dad did the obligatory questioning of Brittany, joking of course but I don't think Brittany realised it he was as when we got home she asked a lot of the "Do you think they like me?", "Have I made a good impression?", "Oh my God they hate me don't they?" questions to which I told her not to be so ridiculous and kissed each worry away skilfully.

Daniel dropped Puck and Rachel off at the house I spent a lot of my youth, and the house I lost my virginity in although I don't like to think about that much, Puck always likes to remind me that he was my first. That he took the virginity of a lesbian. Well done, idiot, bet you're the only person in the world to ever do that.

Not.

Although laying off the first day, as soon as the morning came around, Daniel had a few things to say. Sarcastic idiot.

"Hey little sis," he knocked on my door and walked in without a reply leaving my lips, mostly because they were locked on Brittany's not to mention it was eight o'clock in the morning, and I was feeling pretty groggy, "Oh sorry," he laughed, "how are you guys doing?"

"Are you seriously going to do this now? I'm not sixteen anymore."

"I can see that," he pointed to the blanket that was currently showing a lot more flesh than I was intended.

"Ugh go away!" I threw a pillow at him and caused Brittany to laugh.

"Now now kids don't fight," my Dad stuck his head into the door and shot back out again as soon as he could see both Brittany and I had no clothes on, "sorry sorry, Dad is gone. Daniel, out!"

As he walked out, he flipped us the finger and then shut the door behind him. From Daniel, that was as close to affection as you'd ever get.

"Your family are-"

"Crazy?"

"I was going to say amazing actually," she giggled and leaned in to kiss me again. She traced my bottom lip with her tongue before biting down on it slightly earning a whimper to escape, to which she smiled and deepened the kiss. It felt weird kissing an actual girlfriend in my house. I rarely did anything with girls in my house in high school, except Quinn, it just didn't feel right. I'd always gone to theirs, or at a party, or a gas station toilet. I hadn't always been the classiest lover.

With Brittany though it was like I had this whole new experience, this whole new respect and then I realised it was because I actually _loved _her. I'd never loved anyone else before, that was why I was comfortable with her in my room, in my house, meeting my parents.

With Brittany _everything_ was different. Everything was better.

We dressed quickly and scampered downstairs for breakfast as I tried my best to avoid my Dad's eye. I failed. He smirked at me and then winked, thankfully it was quickly enough for Brittany not to notice. My mother, clearly, had no idea what he'd seen as she mindlessly poured five coffees and nattered on about why the death of Marvin Gaye was a worse loss than that of John Lennon; one of her favourite conversations to have with anybody new.

Quinn rang then, mid-debate and I couldn't run to the phone fast enough.

_"San! Oh my God I can't believe I'm talking to you when we're both in Lima!"_

"I know! Don't you miss New York?"

_"Terribly, of course, but the best part of New York is back here with me," _I heard a female giggle and knew exactly who it was, _"Lily's here with me for three weeks and then we're going to Oklahoma to visit her parents until school starts again."_

"I need to meet her like now," I noticed Brittany's eyes widen at me, her eyebrow arching as though she was judging me. Suddenly I realised I'd reverted to high school Santana, my vocabulary was shocking but I didn't care, Quinn was my best (girl) friend and that was just the way we spoke to one another.

_"Well that's why I'm ringing. Obviously I know Brittany's with you and you know I want to meet her too so do you fancy going out later?"_

"I'll ask-" I took my ear from the phone and looked to my girl, "Britt do you want to go and meet Quinn today?" she nodded excitedly and smiled at me, sticking her two thumbs up. I smiled and put the phone back to my ear, "sounds good Quinnie. Should we just come to your house?"

_"Sure, 11?"_

"11," I nodded, even though Quinn clearly wasn't there to see me, "see you soon Q!"

_"Bye San." _

We ate our breakfast and listened to the final part of Mom's speech and went upstairs to get ready.

We showered together, trying desperately not to break our rule of not having sex when my parents and brother were in the house. With the clarity of hindsight, going in the shower together was probably not the best way to go about that.

I felt about two foot tall as I walked out of the bathroom, looking around to see if anyone had heard us before entering my bedroom and collapsing onto my bed in a fit of giggles.

Both of us. Naked. On my bed.

_Wow Santana, you really don't know how to avoid having sex. _I remember thinking as I rolled her over and conveniently forgot about meeting Quinn in less than an hour.


	8. Perfect

We arrived at Quinn's house for quarter past 11. Fashionably late and on purpose of course. Nothing to do with anything we may have been getting up to after landing on the bed together.

Ahem...

When the door opened, all I saw was a flash of blonde before two strong arms, still ripped from brutal hours of Cheerio practise, were wrapped incredibly tightly around my neck. After a while I thought my head was going to explode due to lack of blood but I didn't care. Quinn still smelt the way she'd always done, her hair flowed in my face giving me a waft of berry scented shampoo. _Same old Quinn, _I smiled. She finally let go and smiled from me to Brittany, back to me with a shocked expression and then back to Brittany.

"Oh my God you _are _beautiful," she said to Brittany with an exasperated smile, giving her a hug too, I wondered if she was sick of people saying that to her, "I'm Quinn."

"I'm Brittany, and thank you so much. So are you, sweetie." the pair exchanged smiles and I grabbed onto Brittany's hand before Quinn lead us into her house. The familiar Fabray surroundings were comfortable to me. I felt a lot like I had done the previous day walking into my house, like I hadn't gone anywhere at all, like I was still the same old high school student. Except now I had Brittany, and that made everything different, better, special.

"Oh! Santana!" Judy Fabray clapped her hands and ran over to me before embracing me in a hug not dissimilar from Quinn, only a little less crushing, "and you must by Brittany? Yes, Quinn's told me." Brittany and Judy shook hands and Judy asked us if we wanted anything to drink.

"No thank you," we both said at the same time and began to laugh as we sat down on the sofa opposite Quinn and Lily.

"San, Brittany, this is Lily," the girl was not exactly as I'd imagined. She was small, brunette with a very tidy smile. Pretty, very pretty but she seemed calm and collected. I couldn't imagine a dirty word leaving her lips but with a girlfriend like Quinn, I imagined I was probably wrong. No matter how sweet my Quinnie seemed, she... well... wasn't.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," I smiled at her and turned to Brittany who began to talk.

"Me too, I feel like I know too much about someone who I'd never met's girlfriend," she laughed and Lily nodded her head.

"Me too! It's like all Quinn talked about was you and Santana and I hadn't met either of you." both of them nodded and laughed so I turned to Quinn and winked at her. God I'd missed her.

"Puck and his girlfriend is coming over too," Quinn said quietly and I silently wondered why. She seemed sad, slightly hurt in fact.

"Oh, cool," I nodded, as did Brittany, "why though? I'm sick of him! I live with him!" I joked and Quinn laughed slightly at me but not a lot, not a Quinn laugh. It worried me but then thought about how long it'd been since I'd last seen her, maybe she'd changed. People changed right? Of course they did. I told myself not to be so stupid and brushed it off.

"I know, I think I've had enough of Puck for a year," laughed Brittany, keeping her hand on my knee as she began to draw little circles, something she did when she was comfortable. It allowed me to relax and fall into easy conversation with Quinn and Lily.

At about twelve, Puck and Rachel turned up with some wine and beer. _Typical Puck_, I couldn't help but think. The six of us managed to talk for a good few hours without any problems apart from a little strangeness from Quinn and Lily but I figured it'd just be from the flight they had or something. _Nothing to worry about. _

****I was propped up with my back against the arm of the chair with Brittany's head in my lap as I noticed her begin to drift off. I was running my fingers through her hair when I heard a little whisper, "and I love you, I love you, I love you like never before." the Fleetwood Mac song I'd sang to her once came out of her mouth as she dreamed and I felt my cheeks flush red as everyone's gaze shot to me.

"Sorry if I'm such a romantic and sing my girlfriend sweet songs sometimes and she goes on to sing them in her sleep." I defended and began to giggle, making sure not to wake the sleeping blonde.

"Oh San, you two are just adorable," Quinn's eyes told me all I needed to know, she wasn't happy, "who knew Santana Lopez would have a romantic side?"

"Well, you never did _appreciate _that side of me did you?" I winked at her and caused a snort to leave her. It'd been a while since we'd joked about our previous sexual relationship, even over the phone it didn't quite seem right but for some reason the more we spoke about it, the more funny it was.

I felt a little shake from Brittany and realised she was awake, deciding to play along with the game, I ignored it and continued to play with her delicate blonde hair. I looked to Lily who seemed to be shooting me dagger eyes so I shut up and looked back down to Brittany whose face was telling me something different than she wanted me to think.

"You're not fooling me, you're not asleep are you?" she burst out laughing and opened her eyes to me before looking to Quinn.

"I couldn't help it. You made me laugh and then her snort made me laugh even more." I could see Lily pulling a face at her and wondered why.

"You seem awfully happy for someone whose girlfriend has just joked about having sex with her best friend." her voice was cold, like she was blaming Brittany for my comment. At first I was angry, then I was just embarrassed. If she didn't understand Quinn and I's relationship, the two of them were probably not going to last very long. Luckily for me, Brittany could sharpen her words instantly. And that she did.

"It was years ago, and Santana loves me. It was a joke. Why do you care so much about how I react?" I could see Quinn shake her head in embarrassment at Lily.

"Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," I apologised, shaking my head feeling a little stupid. I never thought it would actually upset her, I just thought she'd see it as the joke it was. Clearly she didn't.

"No Santana, don't apologise. Lil, why are you doing this now?"

"Ugh forget I said anything," she stood up and stormed up the stairs. Quinn shot us a look that said 'sorry' and ran after her.

"Wow," Puck broke the silence and then looked to Rachel, who also seemed to be annoyed, "oh not you too."

"What Noah?"

"What's wrong with you?" he spat, retracting his arm from around her shoulders and pulling a face at her. Brittany and I looked between them as they argued, utterly confused. I literally had no idea what was going on but suddenly became only too aware that I needed the toilet. I thought a minute, I didn't want to leave Britt with an arguing couple but I also didn't want my bladder to explode. I grabbed her by the arm before lifting her up off the sofa with me.

"Come to the bathroom with me, I'm scared to go alone." I whispered and through a slight giggle, she nodded and followed me up the stairs the toilet. We ran into the bathroom and I sat down on the toilet, fully clothed.

"What the hell happened out there?" she asked me, a confused expression on her face as she pointed to the door.

"I have no idea, I don't like that Lily though." I shook my head and looked to the floor, trying to figure everything out, "Nobody should be able to control Fabray like that."

"I don't like her either, she's icky."

"Icky?"

"You know... weird," she giggled and sat down on my knee, wrapping her arms around my shoulder, "I think we should go home now, what do you think?"

"I do," I winked and kissed her lightly on the nose, "you know, I'm sure I heard my parents say they were going out tonight."

"Me too, and Daniel's around his at his girlfriend's." she nodded.

"How do you know that?"

"I was talking to him this morning when you were helping your Mom wash up." That did it, that was the moment I knew we'd be together for a long time. If anyone could talk to _my _brother and get an _actual _conversation, they weren't going anywhere. She was just, perfect.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I stood up and remembered the reason I rushed upstairs in the first place, "Hang on, baby. Could you just wait outside this door a minute?"

"Why, Sanny?" her brow furrowed and head tilted to the side.

"I..." I hesitated and began to laugh, "I need to use the bathroom." she hit me on the shoulder, pushed me away and laughed before walking towards the door, swaying her hips like she had done the first morning I woke up with her.

"Don't be long." she whipped her head around, winked at me and shut the door behind her quietly.

_She's doing this on purpose. Now I don't know if I actually need the toilet, or if I'm just really turned on. _I began to walk towards the door before changing my mind and turning back to the toilet, almost running to guarantee I didn't miss it_. Yes... pee... pee... I need to pee._


	9. Elephant in the Room

We landed on my bed at half two in the morning, sweating and exhausted. My head fell onto my pillow and I felt her arms wrap securely around my waist, hugging me in as close as she could. I felt guilty for the day's events, for making her feel uncomfortable. I didn't feel like she should have met Quinn like that, with Lily there. I knew that if Lily hadn't have been there, things would have been better. It just sucked that her first impression of my best friend would be that she had a crazy girlfriend.

She_ did _have a crazy girlfriend though.

For a while I thought she was asleep. I thought about all the things I'd been seeing through the day, things I wasn't sure if other people had seen it. Quinn wasn't happy, that much was obvious, and no matter how happy and giggly she seemed on the phone, she didn't seem to like Lily all that much. In fact, she really seemed to _dis_like her.

"San?" I jumped, "Sorry baby, did I wake you?"

"No, no, I just thought you were asleep," I giggled, "what is it Britt?"

"I don't think Quinn loves Lily," it was ridiculous how often she seemed to read my mind, "I think she likes the idea of being in love, and maybe Lily loves her, but I don't think she loves Lily." I nodded and tightened my grip around her.

"I agree with you Britt. I don't think she loves her either."

"That's sad. Everyone deserves to be in love," she shook her head and nuzzled her face into my neck, "it's the best feeling in the world."

"Yeah, yeah it is."

"Santana?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm in love with you." I felt my chest tighten at the words, sure we'd said 'I love you', we said it quite a lot, but there seemed to be something different about her being _in _love with me. I knew I was in love with her a while ago but I hadn't said it, not totally. I thought she might run for the hills if I did, or think I was crazy.

"Oh Brittany Pierce, I'm in love with you too. Completely."

Those were the last words we said before we fell asleep like that. All thoughts about Quinn vanished from my mind. All I could see was Brittany and all I could think was Brittany. She was everything and everyone.

* * *

><p>It didn't last long, the whole not thinking about Quinn thing. The next morning I woke to a phone call. Peeling myself from Brittany's arms, I leant over to my bedside table and answered the call.<p>

"Hey Q."

_"S, I am so sorry about Lily. I don't know what got into her. She's sorry too... I think."_

"You think?"

_"Well I haven't spoken to her since you left."_

"So you just went to sleep in silence?"

_"Well yes but I slept on the sofa."_

"The sofa? Q!"  
><em>"Look I know but it's OK. I'll talk to her when she comes down. I just wanted to apologise to you and Brittany. Does she hate me? I bet she does."<em>

"No she doesn't hate **you**_, _but I don't think she likes Lily very much and I don't really blame her."

_"You don't like her?"_ her voice sounded sad again, something I found increasingly common. That was even more frightening, that I was actually getting used to it.

"I can't say I do. Sorry but, you know me. Straight up bitch."

_"I know San. I just, I don't know, I want you to like my girlfriend."_

"Not to overstep or anything Q but are you sure **you **even like your girlfriend?" I felt Brittany stir and her eyes open at me. A small smile appeared on her lips and immediately calmed me down. No reply came from Quinn and the line went dead.

She'd hung up on me.

"Well she's gone." I put my phone on the table and turned back to Brittany, "I hate arguing with her."

"You didn't argue though, she just didn't answer your question because she's too afraid of the answer. Don't worry baby, it'll be OK." There it was again, the hint that beneath all the Dance and Performance studies she was doing, she was hiding a degree in Psychology. She cupped my cheek and smiled her all too comforting smile. Knowing only too well that there was no way we'd be going back to sleep now, we quickly showered (separately this time) and ventured downstairs to be faced with a sad looking Puck.

He was sat on my sofa with my Dad's arm wrapped around him. I then became aware that he had a blanket around his feet. _Has he slept here? _I then remembered about the key he had, the way he easily could have found his way in.

"Puck?" I sat down next to him and held his hands, Brittany stayed standing, looking at him. Concern flowed from her eyes as she stared at him.

"I came to talk to you but you were," he coughed, remembering that my Dad was there, "asleep."

"Oh?"

"I then thought about going home but arriving at three in the morning _and_ drunk probably wouldn't have pleased my Mom very much since I don't have key."

"You carry a key for my house but not your own?" I laughed and even my Dad let out a low chuckle, keeping his arm securely around Puck's broad shoulders.

He let out a slight laugh before continuing, "You're like my family San." No matter how much time I spent with the pain in the ass, he never failed to surprise me.

"You're my family too, Puck. Now what's wrong?"

"I'm having a little relationship problem," he kept his eyes on our interlaced fingers as he refused to look up to my eyes, "I don't know if I can say this in front of Brittany."

"Hey, don't worry about me. I know I'm Rachel's friend but it's OK, I'm your friend too."

"Right. Well, I don't love Rachel, yesterday proved that," he sighed and shook his head, "what's even worse is that she knows, she _knows _and she doesn't even want to say anything." It didn't totally surprise me, things with Rachel seemed rushed and uncertain. The fact that it'd taken him months to introduce us and even that had been a coincidence had told me that he wasn't sure how he felt about her.

"You need to talk to her," I said simply, I'd never seen him like this. He seemed small, broken, almost child-like, "if you don't things will only get worse."

"I know," he sighed again.

"But hang on, what do you mean yesterday proved it?" my brown furrowed in confusion and I started playing with his jacket sleeve in thought. He pulled away, clearly finding my fidgeting annoying.

"San, don't. You know exactly what I mean," my Dad shot me a glance that told me all I needed to know.

"No..."

"Look. Yes, Rachel was my first girlfriend but she wasn't my first love and she never will be." he turned his head and cried into my Dad's shoulder. I spotted my Mom peeking from the kitchen, she too had tears in her eyes as she watched the moving scene. I couldn't believe it. Well, actually, I could but I didn't want to. "We had a baby, that matters San. We had a beautiful baby and we couldn't even bring her up. I miss her so much, Beth too. I love her."

I then realised I was crying and looked up to Brittany before realising she'd taken a seat opposite the couch and was staring at me with tears running down her face. I couldn't imagine what Puck was going through, the things he was feeling but suddenly everything made sense.

Before Rachel and Puck arrived yesterday, Lily and Quinn had been fine. Calm. As soon as he turned up, things had turned strange, intense, like there was a giant elephant in the room that Britt and I had been oblivious too.

I couldn't help but think that maybe Quinn felt the same way, or maybe it was just their colourful history. Maybe because of that things had seemed stressed to her.

Whatever it was was about to get worse as Quinn rang and invited us over for a dinner party that night, Puck and Rachel included. I cringed, accepted and put the phone down before turning to the rest of the party in the living room.

"Everyone ready for a dinner party?" I spoke with quiet optimism undoubtedly smeared with a thick coating of complete and utter dread.


	10. Surprises

Puck spent the rest of the day with us, even insisting on coming shopping with Britt and I for dresses for Quinn's party. He was clearly trying to avoid Rachel as much as possible. At different points throughout the day I remembered Puck saying "the worst part is that she knows, she knows and she doesn't even want to say anything." I wondered if the lack of Puck during the day confirmed the thoughts in Rachel's mind, then I pondered the idea that maybe she _didn't _know. Maybe Puck just wanted her to because then it would be easier for him.

"I don't know Lopez, I prefer the red one," his comment took me back to Prom. Then he reminded me of Kurt, of my friend I hadn't seen in a whole year. Suddenly I felt all types of emotions run back to me. What about Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Mercedes, Mike Tina, Sam, Artie, Sebastian even? Were Kurt and Blaine still together? It then occurred to me that Blaine, Artie and Tina would still be in school, Blaine would still be at McKinley. I made it a point to go and see him, go and see all of them. At some point I _would _go and see them. I had to.

"I think I like the red one too Sanny," Brittany smiled and ran her hand up and down my arm before giving my arm a squeeze. The blue dress definitely clung to my body in all the right places but I thought maybe they were right. This seemed like a dress I would have worn last year at a Puck house party, not for a nice dinner at Quinn's house.

We paid the nice man who we noticed had been checking both Britt and I out and left hand in hand, Puck told us that it probably wound him up even more. We shrugged and Britt even turned around to wave at him, God I loved her.

I noticed Puck become jittery in behaviour during the drive home and realised it was because he needed to see Rachel soon. Not just Rachel, Rachel and Quinn. In the same room. I hated seeing him upset because there was literally nothing I could do. I just had to sit back and watch and try my best not to interfere too much. That was difficult, I can tell you that.

* * *

><p>Brittany and I knocked on the door twice and waited. We seemed to be waiting about a minute before Quinn opened the door with a huge grin on her face. I wondered what was wrong, what it was she was trying to hide, and then it hit me in the face.<p>

"Happy Birthday!" all my friends jumped up from behind sofas and then I noticed Kurt run down the stairs with a huge teddy in the shape of a devil. I immediately burst into tears as I took the boy into my arms. _"Go with Satan-Santana,"_I remembered him saying when I was trying on my Prom dress and making the link with the devil teddy. _He's funny _I thought to myself.

He swung us around and threw the devil to Sebastian, he too was smiling. That was strange to me, I didn't know he even _could _smile. I saw Brittany run over to sit in Puck's lap, much to Rachel's dismay as I laughed and took each of my friends into a bone-crushing hug. I didn't realise I'd missed them even half as much as I did.

"But it's not my birthday for another-"

"Two weeks!" Quinn interjected excitably. "But you'll be in Rome then so we thought we'd celebrate it early. You know us New Directioners, we can't do _anything _the _right _way." She wasn't half wrong.

"Oh guys," I looked around at all their smiling faces, I didn't think I could come up with the words I wanted to say so I stuck with, "thank you."

After the not to so formal greetings had been completed, we all sat down in the living room. Brittany still sitting with Puck and Rachel and me sitting with Sam and Finn.

"So Trouty, how's school?"

"School's school," he nodded simply and looked up to me, "I can see you're having fun though. She's really pretty Lopez."

"Yeah she's beautiful." his eyes, along with everyone else's in the room, widened and for good reason, I'd never been romantic about anyone around them. Even Puck wasn't totally used to it. Brittany smiled and shook her head at me, probably embarrassed more than anything else.

"Oh Tana girl, I've missed you," Mercedes commented, "I mean OSU is great and all but Lima just isn't the same without you. You too Kurt, I miss my boo!"

"I miss you too Mercedes. All of you. Even NYADA can't measure to us as a Glee club."

"I still believe the Warblers should have won at Regionals." commented Sebastian with humour clear in his voice. He wasn't that bad. Not really.

We all chattered and teased each other like old times and it made me super happy how easily Brittany seemed to fit in with everyone. Unlike Rachel who just sat there not even attempting to make conversation with anyone. Even after Brittany had moved to sit on my lap, she held the same look of jealousy and confrontation to Puck. Like he was doing something wrong just by playing a stupid slap game with Sam.

It turned out that Blaine and Kurt weren't together anymore. For a moment, I was sad, but they both reassured the rest of the group that it was for the best. They couldn't handle the distance and things had gotten messy along the way. They seemed happy though, and they were clearly still very close. I understood them completely, I couldn't even spend a night away from Brittany, never mind months at a time for a semester of school, I just wouldn't be able to do it. Then again, I wouldn't be to break up with Britt either, it seemed I would be stuck in a root if we ever needed to apart.

They both had new boyfriends, ones they could be around all the time, ones which fit them even better than they had each other. Three guesses why Sebastian was there. He and Kurt had gotten together in New York soon after he and Blaine had broken up. As messed up as it might sound, they were actually brilliant together. And hilarious, absolutely hilarious. They had the same sense of humour, the banter and sarcasm and it was as though every conversation was an opportunity to out-wit each other. They were perfect.

Blaine had grown his hair out, it was now in a messy sort of afro which actually really suited him. It made him appear to be a lot more carefree, a lot more laid back; he looked more like Blaine _should _look like. His boyfriend was called Tom, but he couldn't make it to the celebrations as it was his little brother's Bar Mitzvah. Blaine was going to go too, but a little later. He left Quinn's at nine but we made plans to meet up, Brittany, Blaine, Tom, Kurt, Sebastian and I, in two day's time at the Lima Bean for coffee.

Mercedes was as flawless ever, same old diva with a whole lot of attitude. She didn't have much news but it was clear her feelings for Sam hadn't changed. Unfortunately, Sam had a new girlfriend back in Florida where he was at school called Danielle, she was pretty from the photos I saw but I couldn't help feel sorry for Mercedes who simply nodded at Sam's naive attempts of bonding (showing her all the photos he had of her).

Without any surprise, Mike and Tina were still going strong (when were they not?) and Mike was doing fantastically with his dancing. He'd managed to set up a lot of contacts with different theatre groups who even took an interest in his singing and he'd been performing all year. Luckily for Tina, she had Artie and Blaine at school to keep her from crumbling completely with the loss of him and he managed to get home as often as he could to see her. They were going to marry and have millions of kids, for sure.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly the evening was fantastic and there were no problems. Well, that was until everyone except Britt and I had left. We decided it'd be better to sleep since we'd both been drinking and Quinn had millions of guest bedrooms anyway. It was hilarious at one point when Quinn walked into the room we were going to sleep in with two pairs of pyjamas. <em>My <em>pyjamas. The ones I'd kept at Quinn's since Freshmen year. I don't know how they still fit but they did. Well, kind of. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep my hands off Brittany in my old Cheer Leading vest top and booty shorts. It wasn't fair how hot she was.

We'd just finished getting changed into said pyjamas when we decided to take a trip down the hall to wash up in the bathroom. It was then that things started to go horribly wrong. As we passed Quinn's room we heard insane level shouting.

"...and don't act like you haven't been flirting with your ex-boyfriend there!" Lily shouted, the aggression in her voice was noticeable from even outside the room. If it'd been about me then I probably would have walked on and ignored her stupidly paranoid worries but Puck. Remembering our conversation the same morning, I almost burst into laughter before I realised that I wasn't supposed to be eavesdropping. "See you can't even deny it. I came here for you, Quinn, not for all your little friends and watching you have moments with your exes is not exactly my idea of fun."

"Lil don't be silly. For one, Puck was never my boyfriend exactly and two, are you really that blind that you can't see how in love Santana and Brittany are?" I looked to Brittany then and smiled before returning my gaze to the door, trying to listen for more.

"Yes but that doesn't mean you two couldn't have a 'little thing on the side' like in high school does it? That _is _how you described it the other night wasn't it?"

"Yes but it's different now, Santana and I are both in relationships. Proper relationships. You're being stupid."

"Stupid? OK. You know what _is _stupid? That you can't even accept you're in love with _him. _You can't even admit it to yourself, to me. That, Luce, is what's stupid." Brittany mouthed _Luce? _And I nodded, mentally telling her I'd explain later and she simply nodded back to me before returning her gaze to the door, like we wouldn't be able to hear if we weren't looking at it.

"Stop it Lil. Just stop it." I sensed that Quinn was about to open the door so I ran and pulled Brittany with me into the bathroom before Quinn would have the chance to see us.

"Oh my do you think Quinn does love Puck? Do you think she does?" Britt was jumping up and down with an expression not dissimilar from an excited puppy.

"I don't know, now I'm really confused. If Lily's noticing it then maybe. But she thinks Quinn and I still have something going on so maybe not. I don't know. What do you think?"

"I don't know either. I _hope _she does. But I don't know."

"Hmm. Me neither. Come on, let's wash up."

We cleaned our teeth like I used to when I was younger and didn't have a toothbrush on me, putting tooth paste on my finger and using that to get some sort of refreshing feeling. It didn't do much but at least it was something. Followed by a slight water fight where we flicked water into each other's face, we ended up laughing so much we both needed to go to the toilet. I left the bathroom giving Brittany the chance to go and as soon as I did, I was met with Quinn's tear smeared face.

"Q-"

"Don't."

"I wasn't going to say anything. I'm just concerned..."

"Well don't be. I'm OK. I love Lily and it's OK." she nodded to her self, her determined gaze fell though along with her voice. She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than she was me. Unfortunately for her, I could see right through her.

"You don't love her at all do you?" With that she began crying again before collapsing into my arms, making us both fall to the floor. I held her in my arms as I rocked her back and forth in rhythmic movements, trying my best to calm her down, "Shh it's OK. It's OK, you'll be OK."

She carried on crying, burying her face into my shoulder as she wept. I wondered if Lily was right and if Puck _did _have a chance. I then wondered if it was just because Lily was such a psycho that Quinn couldn't love her. Whatever it was, it wasn't calmed by my comforting alone and she ended up sleeping with Brittany and I in the guest room saying she didn't "want to be alone tonight". Conveniently the room we'd chosen to sleep in had a small single bed.

When I asked her why she hadn't slept in one of her four guest rooms the previous night she shrugged, sniffed and rolled over saying "Night San, Britt." before falling instantly asleep. We followed suit and not long after, we fell asleep with Brittany's arms securely around me and my face comfortably nuzzled into her chest.


	11. Sort Things Out

The atmosphere in the Fabray household was unfathomable. Quinn wasn't sure about what it was that made it clear to Lily that she was no longer in love with her but still, Lily knew. She knew only too well. That was the saddest thing in Quinn's mind, the fact that she hadn't even realised how she'd been treating her, she hadn't even noticed the flirting with Puck.

It wasn't even just Lily who'd figured it all out, Britt and I had realised it all too, and Brittany had only met her twice.

After yet another two hours arguing, Lily admitted to purchasing a ticket back to New York for herself the day before. They broke up. I'm fairly sure Quinn hasn't had any contact with her since that day, even up to now. As soon as Lily walked out of the door I was fairly sure, although I didn't say it to Quinn, that she seemed happiest I'd seen her since we'd left for Uni the previous year. There was a moment I thought Quinn might actually have feelings for Lily, and I immediately felt guilty for the things I said. Then she settled into a seat in the living room and began talking to the two of us as though nothing had happened.

We ended up talking for three hours, just Quinn, Britt and I, talking about everything. That was when things really started changing for Quinn, when things began to become better for her.

There was a knock on the door and I spotted a car outside I didn't recognise. As I opened the door, I felt my heart do somersaults as a little blonde girl with a head full of curls run into the house shouting "Momma Q! Momma Q!" Seeing, in person, for the first time in a year the person my two best friends had made, caused me to feel a rush of parenthood. Like _I _was the one the girl was calling 'Momma'. Like _I _was the one she was running to.

It was then that I saw Shelby shutting the door of her car and waving at me.

Watching Quinn interact with her daughter was endearing, it soon occurred to me that I hadn't told Brittany about Beth. Not that it mattered, it was just she was slightly confused for a little bit. After all, watching a small girl call Quinn 'Momma' was enough to confuse anyone not in the know. All the confusion fell away soon enough though; Beth really did look exactly like Quinn.

Shelby had a rather becoming smile which was comforting, it took me back (again) to High School, back to the Troubletones, back to various performances we'd performed over the years. Back to when we sang Keep Holding On to Quinn when she first fell pregnant. Finn and Puck thought it was all about them, that they were the only ones affected but they were wrong. People seemed to forget about me; I might have been a bitch but Quinn was still my best friend.

Bringing my thoughts back to the scene in front of me I began to think about having a family. Not right then, of course, but in the future. Before being with Britt I thought that I wouldn't really be parent (or even girlfriend) material, but then I thought I'd never find someone to love me; someone I loved. The fact that I found Brittany was surprise enough, the idea of children was simply extraordinary.

"So Santana, I wasn't expecting you here," Shelby smiled, crossing her legs and pursing her lips before taking a sip of her second glass of wine that day, "and I most definitely wasn't expecting to see you with a girlfriend."

"You and me both," I laughed, taking Brittany's hand and squeezing it slightly, "I don't know why she's stuck around so long to be honest."

"Neither do I," teased Britt, earning a laugh from both Shelby and I, "no, I'm joking. She really is lovely although I don't think she wants anyone else to think so."

"Hey!" I protested, tapping her shoulder and letting go of her hand jokingly. The rest of the conversation was light, all of our main focus on Quinn and Beth making pictures on the floor. They looked so right together, so comfortable. According to Shelby, ever since the first day Quinn was back from New York, she had at least a few hours a day with the girl. It made sense, of course, nothing could break the bond of DNA, but it was still fascinating to me that Quinn was making such an effort with the daughter she could never really have total control over.

Just when Brittany and I were about to go home, we heard another knock at the door.

"Well Momma Q is popular today isn't she Bethy?" slurred Shelby, it soon became clear that she'd had a little too much to drink.

The little girl laughed, wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and the pair of them walked towards the door.

Puck's face when Quinn opened the door said it all. It couldn't get much better for him, Quinn and Beth there opening the door to him much like they might when they were together, when they were a family.

Only they weren't together, and they most definitely were not a family.

"Daddy!" Beth jumped out of Quinn's arms securely landing into Puck's. With that word, Puck turned as white as a sheet and turned to see Rachel looking at him confused, her head shaking from side to side, looking from him to Beth and back again.

"Da-Da-Daddy?"

He hadn't told her. He hadn't told his girlfriend of months that he had a daughter. As I watched the fight, the pain in both their eyes I couldn't help but think. _You idiot. You idiot. You idiot. _There was shouting, a lot of shouting. All from Rachel. Quinn took Beth upstairs and Puck just stood there, allowing the brunette to shout and cry. Never did he attempt to defend himself, the only word which left his lips was "Sorry." And I could see it in his face; he _was _sorry. He _did _mean to tell her, he just didn't know when, he never found the right time. Then was most definitely not it.

Other questions were fired at him which he answered all with the turn of his head. Rachel did not back down, that was until one final question was hurled at him.

"Do you love her?" She meant Quinn, we all knew that. He turned back to look at Rachel, examining her face before closing his eyes and nodding. He didn't want to watch her go and yet he could not make her stay. He _did _love Quinn, it was she he chose, the one he would always choose.

It was at that point Quinn chose to walk down the stairs. Rachel's eyes snapped to her before storming out of the house. Puck turned around and looked to Quinn, taking in everything about her. She smiled at him and nodded lovingly, she knew she shouldn't have but it was her natural reaction. Once she noticed what she'd done she snapped her hand to her mouth and ran back upstairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

* * *

><p>Puck drove Shelby and Beth home, by that point, Shelby was more than a little bit drunk. Before they left, Shelby give each of us a hug and whispering only a little too loudly to Puck, "Don't screw it up this time." He nodded, still a little sore from the things Rachel had said and walked out of the house with them as she handed him the keys to her car.<p>

Brittany and I tried our best to talk to Quinn.

"Why didn't he tell her though, San, why?"

"He loves you." she looked at me, as though she were searching my face for lies. She found none, I was telling the truth and she knew it.

"I know he does." she nodded and sat down helplessly on her bed, "I love him too."

"You do?" my eyes widened and looked to Britt before joining Quinn on the bed, "Well that's great!"

"No it's not. Can't you see San? We've broken two people all because we were too stupid to admit that we loved each other. What if we can't talk about other things? It's not good at all."

"You broke two people because you love each other; you only want each other. That's why you broke Lily and Rachel. I've known from the start things with him weren't right, he didn't even introduce me to her until he had to, and they'd already been seeing each other months. She didn't mean a lot to him Quinn. _You _do." she stopped crying, walked over to her mirror and began to laugh.

"Yeah." she picked up the picture of Puck, Beth and herself and traced her finger over it lightly, "Yeah you're right."

"I think we should leave you two alone now. You _need _to talk. You need to figure this all out." Walking up to me and wrapping her arms around my neck, she kissed my cheek and smiled at me.

"I love you San, thank you."

"I love you too, Q. Just, sort things out OK?"

"We will. You go get your lady and treat her to something that has nothing to do with your crazy ass friends will you?" she laughed before looking to Brittany, giving her a hug and kiss too.

_Don't worry. _I thought with a smirk planted on my face, _I plan to. _


	12. Flashbacks

I'm not entirely sure what happened once Brittany and I left Quinn's house that night but whatever it was resulted in Quinn and Puck working things out. I don't know what he said or how much he told her about the ache he felt without her but it seemed to work; he finally had his girl. That's not to say that he didn't miss Rachel, _he did_, but they stayed friends. It seemed Rachel had a wandering eye anyway, I remembered as we drove away the conversation we'd had at my surprise party.

_"He's cute," she said to me after a few glasses of wine. I realised she was talking about Finn and I began to laugh, "Who's he?"_

_ "That's Finn. He's taken though,_ married _actually."_

_ "Married?" _

_ "Yeah he got married last summer to his high school sweetheart, Lara. She's really nice, wasn't that close to her myself though. She was in glee, good singer." I nodded and looked to Rachel who seemed confused._

_ "How do they afford to be married at such a young age?"_

_ "Finn owns a Mechanics," her eyes widened and she began to understand, "Well he owns it now, it was his stepfathers. Kurt's Dad. But Finn took over everything when he graduated, and that's how he's supporting himself and Lara."_

_ "Oh," she smiled and walked away to sit with Puck._

As I drove I could sense Brittany was beginning to feel more and more anxious, she'd figured out ages ago that we weren't going home but still she hadn't asked _where _we were going. It made me laugh a little that she actually seemed too scared to ask.

"Honey?" came from her finally, her hand wrapping over mine which was laying lazily on her seat, "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you somewhere."

"Well I got that much, but where..."

"You'll see." I continued to drive into the darkness no longer thinking about where I was going. I'd driven there so much that my body went into crazy auto-pilot; I didn't have to think about where I was going.

Finally I made it and pulled the car to park on the side of the road, encouraging Brittany to get out of the car.

"Are you serious?" she began to laugh and took my hand as I walked around to the entrance. "I haven't seen this place in years." The ran down theatre stood in the same place it had all my life, it hadn't ever changed. I always wondered why they never tore it down or why someone hadn't bought the land, it was big and could be used for anything. And yet there it stood. Same as it always was.

"I used to come here all the time when I was younger."

"You did?" she looked to me and began to laugh. "I can't remember there being any productions held here." her eyes narrowed at me as she continued laughing.

"Well not like that, since it's been out of use for years but me and Dan used to play here a lot when we first came to America. It was like our secret little place where there were no scary white people." she nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me from behind while I looked at the place, "We'd dance around in circles on the stage, play hide and seek or cops and robbers until someone came in and caught us. We got away with it every time though, we were two little Latino children who could hardly speak any English. The cops actually seemed to like us."

"You're so cute." she whispered into my neck, causing the goose-pimples to appear all over my dangerously exposed flesh.

"Let's go in." I took her hand again and led her into the building the only way I knew how, around the back by moving a large piece of wood and exposing a large hole you could crawl through. When we were younger, getting into the building was all part of the fun.

That much hadn't changed over the years.

Britt went in first and helped me through. Once half of my body was in the building she captured my mouth in a kiss, pulling my collar closer to her as I tried my best to manoeuvre myself into the old theatre. When the whole of my body was finally in the room, I rolled her over and straddled her hips, trying my best to keep her down while I sucked at the sensitive point on her neck, feeling her head thrash below me. Suddenly there was a quick movement from Brittany as she got me on my back, gasping for air from the want.

The next thing I remember is feeling her naked body in my arms as I looked to the faded decorated roof before turning to face her smiling up at me.

"Who knew that I'd have sex in the place I used to play when I was five?" I laughed, moving a piece of hair from her face and kissing her eyelids lightly.

After a while of lying together in silence, Brittany stood up and held out her hand. Still completely naked, I joined her taking her hand and walking with her.

"What are we doing?" I asked as she walked around the place where there would have been chairs around thirty years ago.

"We're going to explore." she answered simply, shrugging her shoulders as if it were obvious. "Now come on or I'll have to carry you around."

I did as I was told, at first admiring her perk behind as she tore back one of the tattered curtains and walked through the what had been the backstage area. As I followed her she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in for another kiss as she continued walking around the place. We were barefoot and there was undoubtedly things on the floor we could tear apart our feet on but we didn't care. All we had was a deserted theatre and each other in our truest forms.

After a while we retired back to the stage where Brittany started doing what she did best.

She began to dance. She twisted and jumped around the stage keeping her eyes glued to me everywhere she turned. She didn't talk, touch, or even get that close to me but she was showing me something in that dance. In the way she moved. It was _all _for me. It reminded me of the first time I met her, dancing on that stage in Vilo, of The Little Mermaid, of the countless times she'd danced around my apartment when doing mediocre things.

Flashbacks came to me, one after the other as I watched her make shapes with her body alone on the stage.

Of the first time I met her.

_"Yeah, maybe I've seen you around."  
><em>_"I think I would have remembered...yes, I'm sure I would have remembered."  
><em>_"I would have remembered you too, Santana."_

Of the morning after waking in her bed.

_"Do you make a habit of staring at people who you just met...while they're still in bed?"  
><em>_"Don't be silly, I only do that if they're in my bed._

Of the first night she stayed at my apartment.

"_I think I'm falling for you. Is that weird?"  
>"Maybe. But I think I'm falling for you too."<br>"So we're weird, who cares?"_

Of the first performance I saw her in.

_Suddenly, I felt someone dig their fingers into my hips. I turned around, fully aware of who it was and was attacked instantly with a kiss. When people around us realised who she was, that she was the lead, they began to cheer and applaud her acting. Or perhaps they were applauding the kiss. I wasn't really all that sure. Apparently neither was she so just carried on kissing me anyway._

When she was finally done she walked over to me, sat in my lap and kissed me lightly. Keeping my face in her hands she smiled into the kiss, opened her eyes to catch me looking at her. We both laughed slightly before closeing our eyes once again.

It was perfect, _she _was perfect, everything was perfect.

After a while we dressed and walked back to the car hand in hand, in silence, images from the night running through our heads.


	13. Is Dalton a Gay School?

Walking into the Lima Bean felt like stepping back in time, not a very long amount of time but time nonetheless. The High School Senior from Dalton who used to serve my coffee no longer gave me a nod when I walked in the door; he wasn't there to do so. I didn't recognise anyone else in the shop; everyone had moved to other places like I had. Also, there was no obnoxiously blue and red blazer on the back of one Sebastian Smythe. His smirk, however, was still the same.

Kurt waved to us, as did Blaine, and I quickly worked out who Blaine's boyfriend was. He was cute, no doubting that, with a dark v-neck shirt, dark jeans and black Converse shoes. His hair was cut short with not much maintenance done to it; he was basically the anti-Kurt.

That didn't stop the four of them getting on in a strange, unbecoming way. It was good though, to see two of my best friends get on so well; I was happy for them.

"So Lopez, been hit in the face with any iced drinks recently?" asked Sebastian with a slight laugh, he was joking, even if he didn't want me to think so. No matter how much he pretended not to be, he was a softy at heart.

Always had been.

"What happened to the 'Sebastian doesn't do relationships' thing then?" I questioned, throwing him off his line of teasing.

"I could ask you the same thing," he gestured towards Brittany and began to laugh.

"Touché." I looked to her and held out my hand which she took. I found it quite strange that she never seemed to mind when people had spoke about my uncommitted and care-free past. Even when things about Quinn came up, it seemed to blow over her head. I now know that it was because she had trust in me and an unbelievable ego where she knew I'd never cheat on her. I kind of envy that.

"So Aunty Snix," I sniggered as Kurt said that, "how's school?"

"It's really good actually. I'm really enjoying it."

"And you're not bummed that you're not doing Spanish anymore?" Blaine asked.

"Nope. That was just laziness really, I already know how to speak Spanish after all. Maybe it was a blessing that Schuester was such a lousy teacher." I saw the faces of everyone but Tom turn bright red, like they were suppressing a laugh. I sighed and, knowing exactly what I'd see, turned around to see the face of said Mr Schuester. "Hey Schue."

Luckily he found the situation rather funny. Anyway, he didn't even teach Spanish anymore, and I heard he was a pretty sweet History teacher.

"Hello Santana." he laughed and sat down in the spare chair which had been holding mine, Britt's and Kurt's bag.

"I didn't know they allowed teachers in here." I said sarcastically to which he laughed and shrugged it off. He was still wearing one of the damn ugly vests I'd often made fun of. He _was _addicted to vests.

"Well rest assured I won't be here long, I'm just waiting for Emma to meet me here then we're going home." I nodded and turned towards the blonde who always had my undivided attention.

"Well this is Brittany, my girlfriend and this, Britt, is Mr Schue, the Glee coach."

"Yeah you've mentioned him before," she smiled and shook his hand politely. He smiled to her too, did she just make a good impression with everyone?

"Santana has mentioned _me?_" he laughed, "Wow you must be close if you told her about me."

"Why's that?"

"Well you didn't like me very much did you?"

"Of course I did, I just didn't like your teaching." he smiled, looking a little offended, but continued conversation with us.

When he finally disappeared with Ms Pillsbury by his side (or Mrs Schuester), we all turned back into regular conversation.

When asked about their relationship, Kurt answered "Yeah we're moving in together for Junior year." he took his hand, "He's not all that bad really, even if he does leave hair in the sink."

"That was only when your stupid shower wasn't working."

"It's not my fault I had to settle with a rubbish apartment at first because I had no one to room with!"

"Yeah well, we've got our hands on a better one now. It's being prepped this week while we're out here and we go back next week."

"Sounds good. I'm glad to see you're OK, Kurty. And you Anderson, how's school?"

"School's school. Spanish is better with Mr. Martinez and History is better with Schuester. Glee isn't the same but we won Nationals again so that was good."

"Yeah we took it didn't we," Tom laughed and high fived Blaine, "those Warblers got nothing on us."

"Whatever Tom, once a Warbler always a Warbler. You can't say anything."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Is Dalton a gay school?" Brittany interjected, earning a laugh from everyone. It was true, everyone she's met/heard of from Dalton were gay.

"No, it's just ninty per cent gay." Kurt winked at Sebastian and he rolled his eyes. Blaine shook his head but laughed regardless.

"So what happened with Puck and Quinn?"

The conversation fell along that path until we parted ways.

"Your friends are so funny." Brittany said with a smile as we stepped into my car. "And that Sebastian is clearly totally in love with Kurt, it's painful to watch them."

"I know. It's funny though, he was our arch-enemy for the majority of senior year."

"Yeah?" she tilted her head and looked to me as I drove.

"Well when Kurt and Blaine were together, we kinda thought he was after Blaine. Also, he didn't want us to beat them so it was a bit of both really. But he landed Blaine in hospital."

Brittany's face stretched into an O and Santana smirked, pulling her car onto the drive.

"Yeah, it was a slushie meant for Kurt. And now they're moving in together, weird."

"Weird." Brittany nodded and hopped out of the car. As I walked around the front of the car, I caught her eye contact and she began to dance. Moving her head around before shaking her hips. Her hands began pounding on her chest as she hummed and pulled many ridiculous faces at me. I laughed, shook my head and joined in with her. Dancing over to her, she began to laugh too. Once we were right in front of one another, I grabbed both her hands and pulled her in for a kiss.

Once we walked into the living room, we were greeted once again with the sight of Puck only this time there was Quinn and Beth too. He was half-smiling but there was an eerie feeling hanging solidly in the air.

"What's going on?" I aimed my question towards Quinn but it was Puck who answered.

"Shelby's had a breakdown."

"A what?" my eyes went to Beth and then up to Quinn.

"She's been drinking... a lot... and she had too much. She's in hospital."

"How'd you get Beth?"

"We had her when it happened." explained Quinn, "Puck has a key so we used it to open the door when she didn't answer it. And we found her." my eyes went to a sleeping Beth on the couch once again, "She didn't see."

"So what's going to happen?" Shelby clearly wasn't able to look after Beth if she was drinking.

"The cops say that they think, if we want it, custody might go to us."

"And do you... do you want it?"

"Well we've been talking about it. I'm not actually doing anything in Cali, but Quinn is busy in New York. What we're thinking is maybe we could all go to New York so we can have her but Quinn can continue with school. But we don't even know if we've got her yet."

"But do you _want _her."

"Of course I do," Puck nodded "I always have."

"Me too. I fought for this little girl in senior year and didn't get her. I'm not going to lose her again."

My head was swimming, I didn't know what to make of it.

Suddenly I was falling to the floor.

Everything went black and all I could see was Brittany.


	14. Redecorate

"San, San come on wake up it's OK."

"Wha-"

"Come on baby, it's alright."

"Quinn come on, back off. Let Brittany bring her round. If she sees you she might go out again."

"Yeah OK."

"Sanny it's alright, they know what they're doing. Like you said the other day, it's their kid after all remember. When you said Quinn looked more natural with her than Shelby? Yeah." I nodded, I could hear them all but the only person I was _hearing _was Britt. It was like she remembered every little thing I told her and stored it in her head for later use.

Not that I passed out due to surprise the often, however.

"She said that?" Quinn squeaked, clearly still concerned about me being on the floor.

"Quinn shh." I laughed a little at Puck before opening my eyes and seeing the panic painted across Brittany's face.

"San."

"Yeah I'm OK." I sat up, rubbed a part of my head which was throbbing painfully and looked around my room. Suddenly I was very aware of what was happening, my two best friends were parents, _proper _parents. "I'm sorry. I panicked, I freaked out, I-"

"Don't apologise, San. We shouldn't have sprung this on you. You went through a lot with the pregnancy and even afterwards with us, both of us, and we're sorry. You're as much involved as we are."

"No, I am sorry. I'm being silly. I know this is what the both of you want. It's definitely what's best for little Bethy. I don't know what it is but I think this week has seemed like a bit of a jump into the past, this just topped it off I guess." Quinn laughed and ran her hands through her hair.

"I know what you mean, I came back not even a week ago with a girlfriend and I'm leaving with a boyfriend and a daughter. Maybe. We shouldn't get our hopes up, Puck." she shook her head frantically and looked from Beth to Puck. He walked over to her, placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her lightly.

"Don't worry. Whatever happens we have each other right?" he smiled, as did she and she nodded.

"Thanks San." she looked to me quickly.

"What for? Passing out?" I laughed and leaned into Brittany's side, her hugging me and placing her hand in the small of my back, rubbing circles to comfort me.

"No, for being here for me." she walked over to us with Puck, "For us."

"No problem. That's what friends are for right?" they nodded, "But hang on. I can't afford that apartment all by myself!" I looked around, no there was no way I could fork out the rent on that thing. It was a stretch for the two of us, never mind I alone.

Puck's face fell, clearly he hadn't thought about that part yet. Just as he was about to say something, Brittany spoke up.

"I think I can help with that. I mean if you want. Well, I don't know." I saw the hesitation in her face, heard it in her voice, not because she was unsure, but because she thought _I'd _be unsure, "Well you know how Carly is dropping out of school?"

"Yeah, so you bought that smaller apartment." I nodded and looked to her, then it all finally clicked into place.

"Well I don't have to confirm it until the start of school."

"So you're saying?"  
>"I'm saying I could move in with you if you want? I mean, I want to. I love being around you but if you feel you're not ready for it then I understand, it's OK." she never looked to me and was speaking with her hands, gesturing in every direction to emphasise what she was trying to say. It's what she did when she was nervous; what she still does even now.<p>

I thought about it a minute, I'd never thought about moving in with her because in actual fact, we pretty much lived together anyway. Nothing really would be all that different.

"That's perfect and brilliant!" I jumped up and wrapped my arms around her neck, much to her surprise. She laughed and curled her arms around my waist, hugging me in before picking me up and spinning me around. "We're going to be roomies!" I laughed as she put me back on the floor and looked me in the eyes.

"And you think we're ready for that? To be on top of each other all the time?" she laughed at the connotation of her last sentence, "Well you know. Don't you think we'd get on each other's nerves?"

"Of course, but we're going to do it some day anyway and I wasn't very happy with you living alone anyway. Besides, can you remember the last night we slept apart anyway?" She shook her head, neither could I.

"I think we can do this San."

"I think we can too," I laughed, "so go and ring those apartment people and decline graciously." she jumped up, pulled her phone out of her pocked and ran into the kitchen to ring.

"You two are adorable," laughed Quinn, who had taken a seat back on the sofa to the feet of Beth.

"So are you," I complimented, "especially with this little girlie here."

"She's beautiful isn't she?" asked Q.

"Yeah, Q, she really is."

"It's all from you," chirped in Puck, "all you."

"It's true, she does look exactly like you." I laughed.

Puck sat down on the reclining chair in the corner, "I'm going to miss not having you around Lopez."

"I'll miss you too." Suddenly tears were falling down my face and he ran to catch me in a hug, en-capturing hug, "God Puck who knew I loved you so much?"

"I did." he laughed as he rubbed my back, "I love you too Santana."

"And we have to iChat and Skype like all the time." I warned, crying into his chest which I was sure would have a pool of Santana tears. I didn't notice Brittany came back in but when I pulled away from Puck, I noticed she was sat on Quinn's knee, looking at Beth.

I thought about the next week. One more week in Lima before Rome with my girl. Then we'd be flying straight back to Cali to live together.

_Live together. Like all the time._

Ignoring the undeniable fear I felt in my heart, I laughed at it all; I could not wait. Making her breakfast every morning, going to sleep with her at night. Everything would be somewhat the same but at the same time it'd be totally different.

I thought about what we could turn Puck's room into. Then another thing struck me; his room was bigger than mine.

There was only one conclusion for all of this. Britt and I needed to redecorate.


End file.
